


18. "Of course I'm in."

by leonardwatch



Series: drabbles that i gone and did [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardwatch/pseuds/leonardwatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's honestly a terrible idea, but the way she's smiling so brightly and explaining so enthusiastically as she tells you is something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	18. "Of course I'm in."

**Author's Note:**

> doing some drabble stuff on tumblr!! then i decided to put them here bc, hey, why not?
> 
> my tumblr is @osomatsuwusan
> 
> prompt: chieyuki + “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

She’s telling you about her plan, and honestly, you’re having trouble comprehending how she came up with this. Sure Chie’s plans might not be the best in figuring out how they were going to capture who’s behind the murders, but this one was just… bad.

However, you see how she’s explaining it so passionately and how happy she is to share it with you. She wanted to share it with you before anyone else and before presenting it to the group. She knows it has faults and that it needs work, and instead of just telling her to stop, that it’s just of the worst ideas, you want to help her with them. You admire her passion and love her excited smile and bright eyes, and then she stops, her explanation is done and she asks, “So, what do you think?”

She still has that smile on her face. You answer, “Chie, this is without a doubt the worst plan you’ve ever had.” Her smile drops for a bit, but only for a moment as you add, “Of course I’m in.”

Her eyes light back up. “Really?”

You nod. “Of course, there are faults that we’ll need to work out,” you start, and Chie’s listening to you intently. It’s cute, really, and as you both discuss on what to fix in this plan and how to fix it, you continue to take a few moments to admire her.

You can’t think of a better way to spend your time right now.


End file.
